


Good For You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avacados in love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no battle for dominance, no conquering to be done. Only the luxurious revelry of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

"Is this alright?" Matt asks.

Foggy's hand settles over his. The weight heavy, warm, reassuringly anchoring him into the now. Matt lets himself be drawn close, turned and pressed onto the covers of their bed. The night is quiet. Unusually so. As if Hell's Kitchen has decided that her angel could use some tending to.

Matt can smell the thrum of desire under Foggy's skin even as the other man moves to slot himself between strong thighs. Smiling, he reaches out instinctively, meeting the heel of his palm with the curve of Foggy's cheek. 

"Hey you." He says, still smiling even as Foggy tilts his head ever so slightly to kiss his wrist, lingering over his pulsepoint.

"Hey." He hears murmured in return. Matt slides his hand over and to the base of Foggy's nape. Pulling him down, he lets their lips melt into a languid kiss. Slow, unhurried. They take their time. Lips part, tongues sliding over each other. There is no battle for dominance, no conquering to be done. Only the luxurious revelry of being together.

Foggy pulls away first for air, huffing amusedly into the thousand little kisses he peppers over the line of Matt's jaw, over his brow, on the back of his eyelids, on the tip of his nose.

"Foggy..." Matt sighs. Reaching up with both hands now, he gently frames the corners of Foggy's face, thumbs pressed as markers onto the sides of his smile.

"Matty." Foggy says, breath rushing out in the shape of the two syllables of his name. Matt smiles. Quite unable to do anything more than delight in being happy.

And then for no apparent reason, they both snort, laughing.

"Well." Foggy says, the mad grin on his face evident in his voice. He pushes himself out of the cradle of Matt's hips, letting himself fall onto the space next to him. "So."

Matt reaches out, folding himself into the embrace of Foggy's arms. "So."

"Sleep, then?" Foggy asks. 

Matt snuggles up close, letting the other man pull the blankets over them.


End file.
